Opening/Okino and Kokiri Kidnapped
Duckburg/St. Canard, Saturday, June 19, 1998 (It all began on a dark night in Duckburg/St. Canard. A car drove by through a small puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there is a small house of Okino and Kokiri Witherspoon, where there is a lighted window, and four figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived a girl, a black cat, and the girl's parents. The girl is a 13 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a big red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish black dress, and orange shoes. She is Kiki Witherspoon. The black cat is a male with black fur and a tiny pink nose. He is Jiji, Kiki's talking black cat. Kiki's father is a handsome man with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red knit vest, a blue necktie, beige pants, and black shoes. He is Okino Witherspoon. And Kiki’s mother is a beautiful woman with shoulder-length curly orange hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue head banana, a pair of gold hoop earrings, a dark blue long-sleeved dress, a white bodily apron, and black slip-on shoes. She is Kokiri Witherspoon. All four are celebrating Kiki's birthday, for Kiki has just turned 13) Kiki: You know, Mom and Dad? This is the very best birthday I ever had. Jiji: Indeed, it is. Okino: Ah, but...Your mother and I haven't given you your present yet. Kokiri: That's right. (Kiki gasped in excitement) Kiki: (Excitedly) What is it, what is it? Kokiri: Now have patience, Kiki. Okino: Close your eyes, please. (Kiki covered her eyes. Okino and Kokiri headed over to a small cupboard, they stopped as they saw Kiki trying to sneak a peek between her fingers) Okino: Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now. Kokiri: It won't be a surprise unless we show you what it is. Jiji: You don't want to ruin the surprise, right? (Kiki giggled as she went back to covering her eyes. Okino and Kokiri took out a toy that resembled a purple flower bud. Okino and Kokiri winded up the toy up before putting it down) Jiji, Okino, and Kokiri: Open your eyes. (Then Kiki uncovered her eyes and smiled as she looked at the flower that transformed into a dancing mouse ballerina with white fur, a pink heart-shaped nose, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, and black hair tied in a bun, which danced) Kiki: Oh, Mom, Dad! You made this just for me? It's so beautiful! Jiji: Even has your favorite color. (Unbeknownst to the four, four figures, a dark masked figure, and a bat-like creature were walking down the street and chuckling evilly as they went over to Okino and Kokiri's house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toy has finished its dance) Kokiri: Do you like it, Kiki? Kiki: I love it! I've never seen any toys like this before. Okino: Your mother and I made it ourselves, and we thought you'd greatly enjoy it. Jiji: And it's fun. Kiki: You're the most wonderful parents in the.... In the whole world! (She gave Okino and Kokiri a hug) Jiji: (Chuckling a bit with a soft smile) Mush. (Unbeknownst to Kiki, Jiji, Okino, and Kokiri, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Okino and Kokiri wrapped their arms around Kiki protectively while Jiji jumped on Kiki's left shoulder) Kiki: (Gasps, startled) Who's that? Okino and Kokiro: (Quite worried) I don't know. (They put Kiki and Jiji into a small cupboard) Okino: Quickly, Kiki! Stay in here and don't come out until we say so. Kokiri: Got it? Kiki and Jiji: (Nods) Okay. (They closed the cupboard door and in the nick of time as the same four figures, dark masked figure, and bat-like creature burst in through the open window. The first figure is a humanoid half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple hair, and blue eyes. He is Bushroot, the leader of the Fearsome Four. The second figure is a blue water-like humanoid dog. He is Liquidator, the polite member of the Fearsome Four. The third figure is a humanoid rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a battery pack, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit. He is Megavolt, the crazy, yet intelligent, member of the Fearsome Four. The last figure is a humanoid duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat — both with jingle bells and acts life a mask — a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves — one with red polka dots and another with red stripes — and red shoes. He is Quackerjack, the hyperactive member of the Fearsome Four. The dark figure is a 16 year old boy wearing a black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, a long knee-length spiky black, red, and blue kilt on his hips, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes wields a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. He is Vanitas. And the bat-like creature is a male bowling ball-shaped bat-type Digimon with yellow eyes, black fur, gray skin, and red claws, and is wearing a blue upper-bodily cloth with a picture of a skull on the forehead. He is Demidevimon) Quackerjack: (Laughs crazily) It's playtime! (As Kiki and Jiji peeked out, they gasped when they saw their parents fight with the four mutants, dark teenage boy, and creature, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing Kiki and Jiji further inside) Kokiri: (In the fight) No, please! Let us go! Megavolt: Now we gotcha, Witherspoon couple! Quackerjack: Playtime's over! (He, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Vanitas, and Demidevimon chuckle meanly) Okino: (Frightened) Oh! Kiki! Kokiri: (Frightened) Help us! (Before long, all was silent. Kiki pushed her and Jiji's way out and both are horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, Okino and Kokiri are nowhere in sight) Kiki: (Frantically and in a scared way) Mom! Dad! Where are you? Jiji: (Scared) Okino, Kokiri! Where are you? (He and Kiki looked out a broken window in hopes that Okino and Kokiri are still around. Then Kiki teared up as Jiji got concerned calmly) Kiki: (Shedding tears) Please answer.... MOM, DAD!! Jiji: OKINO, KOKIRI!! (But Okino and Kokiri are nowhere in sight. They have been apparently kidnapped) Jiji: This is not good at all. (Then they hurried out to find help as we slowly zoom back into the night sky) The Great Mouse Detective Parodies Studios present.... The Great Duck Detective Coming up: A certain duck pilot and his group find Kiki and Jiji, who got lost trying to find a certain duck knight detective and his group at St. Canard and agree to escort them there. Then upon arrival, they meet the duck knight and his group working on a forensic study, only to reach a dead end for them and then explain why Kiki and Jiji have come to them for help. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies